the_wild_critters_rp_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
Role Playing for Dummies!
Role Playing For Dummies The purpose of this article is to help those who are either new or in dire need of polishing their skills so that others may find said person more compatible to play with. Let us begin! Is your Avi too lewd? No such thing as too much lewd right? Well for many others the avatar you pick may be an instant turn off. While I can't speak for everybody on the subject of taste it is just good etiquette to use a SFW (safe for work as in no obvious sex or sexual organs on display) Avatar. Yes the place has erotic role play, but to passerbyers looking at the screen all they'll see is text and images. And if one of those images is porn then you might end up getting another in trouble or demoralize them from posting in fear of having others see. How to approach So you've joined! Good, let's have sex! If you seriously started off in our chat rooms like that then you will be slapped for reinforcing the negative stereotypes of furries and or role players. Remember that people are here to role play in all kinds of scenarios, which can exclude erotic materials. You shouldn't go out in the open with how you want to role play, we have an OOC room for that. Instead you should either open up with an introductory role play (Describe your specie's personality, how it came here and or any materials it might have and imply and or describe your character's relationship to said materials.) or start off by approaching somebody else. Don't feel mad or sad if you get ignored though, it simply means that the party you approached doesn't want to be disturbed or they felt you approach them in a inappropriate manner. Just try again later or make a new post about seeking others to interact with. How long are your posts? It's okay to post a short reply once in a while. But if MOST of your responses only last a couple of sentances then that's an issue. You don't have to write a book but what makes RP so fun (and or erotic) is the amount of attention and detail a post has. For example let's look a Poster A and Poster B Poster A: The Zoroark stretched and laid against the tree and rested in its shadows. His claws laid behind his head as he relaxed his sore legs from walking all day. Before he could doze off he noticed someone nearby and gave the Lucario a friendly wave with a claw Poster B: He walked up to Zoroark "What are you doing?" Poster B isn't a good reply. If you see someone putting in just a little effort then put some back. Think of how your character approaches others. Has it been a long day? Did it just wake up? Is it just idly waiting around or exploring its surroundings? There are plenty of things to consider on approach. Think about adding possible details in every situation! God Modding... and other Mary Sue elements Now it's okay to start off with a powerful character. But you can easily get on other's nerves if you solve every issue or change everything just because you felt like it. Usually players can disregard actions and consider them non canon but then that means the god modder will get ignored and he/she would be sad and or upset. Role Playing is about the journey of characters and how experiences mold and shape these characters we play with. Starting with an already experienced character is alright but if the character is too perfect, too strong, has had a troubling past then you're traveling into Mary Sue territory. What is a Mary Sue? Basically what I described above. Having a Mary Sue character can quickly get boring or frustrate others if you're solving everything even without god mod powers. Drama and how you can prevent flame wars Oh hey someone disagree with you? Is an argument brewing up that involves insults? Just stop replying Just stop. Please you'll do us all a favor by letting go. This whole world would be better if people let petty anger go.